Road Trip!
by Kevin-Cross
Summary: The penguins plan on taking a road trip across N/A where well it take them? Who knows. Updated you shocked?
1. Chapter 1

Over view: Road Trip, The Penguins try to get away from the zoo, but they well have a hard time getting away when old friends fallow and new friends join them on there quest.  
Small note: I hid a message in this story, if you can find it well, your smart or something. lol Review!

* * *

Skipper sat down next too his fellow comrades, they where being 'cute' for the humans that where throwing pop corn and fish at them for all there hard work. "Skipper?" Private said. "Yes Private?" Skipper turned to look at private. "I was thinking, you know when we went to the moon?" Skipper thought. "You do know that was not the moon right?" "Yes I do, but I was thinking why don't we do something like that again? Like a little trip?" Private said. Rico over heard Private and shouted as lowed as he can; "ROAD TRIP!" Skipper thought. "Kowalski how long well we be gone?" "Depends if we make some stop's along the way." They all looked at Private as he walked to the bath room, once he got back Kowalski started to talk again. "So lets say we stop 2000 time's than it well take 1 month." Skipper thought. "Well thats not long, I think we can do it!" Private than turned away and walked back to the bathroom. Marlene than jumped out of the watter. "Hey guy's what you doing?" Skipper looked over at Marlene, The perfict light behind her making her shine. "Marlene! Get out of the light, I can't see the plan's!" Skipper sadly did not notice how nice she looked. "So how is Seth being on you?" Marlene sighed. Seth has been down for the past week, he has not even been talking much. "I think he may be getting better." She said proudly. "Thats good." Marlene looked at the plan Kowalski made. "A road trip?" Skipper grabbed it out of her hand's. "Thats on a need to know basses meaning you don't need to know." Marlene looked a'little sad. "Well can I come?" Skipper thought. "I think we can make room for you, what about Seth?" Marlene looked over at Seth, Seth was doing jumps into the watter for some treats from the humans. "Can he come?" Skipper looked upset. "That's all right? No more are coming?" Marlene smiled. "thats all Skipper." She walked away smiling.

* * *

Chapter one is done! Yay review and if you wont hand me some idea's :)


	2. Chapter 2

Over view: Road Trip, The Penguins try to get away from the zoo, but they well have a hard time getting away when old friends fallow and new friends join them on there quest.

* * *

Marlene sat down next to seth, she just told him about the road trip that they are planing on going on. "So, where are they going?" Seth looked at Marlene when he asked. She just looked back. "I got no idea, But it should be fun!" She shrugged, Seth sighed. "I see. well it cant be that bad. Can it?" Marlene scratched her head in thought. "You never know with the penguins."

The penguins where working on there car, lots of things have changed to it, they changed it into a trailer, enoth room for the otter's to move around and a small bathroom, (that is for private). "Well it's looking good boy's!" Skipper walked around the trailer. "but one problem." Private looked over at skipper. "Whats that skipper?" Skipper bent down to where the tires should be. "it has no tires! it's not like it's a hover craft!" Kowalski stat up. "Skipper it is a hover craft." "What are you thinking?! We don't wont a hover craft! We are going on a road trip not fighting a evil lord that's about to take over galaxy far far away." Skipper grabbed a book from Kowalski. "You need to stop reading these thing's." Kowalski looked down. "You wont me to remove the hover craft parts?" Skipper nodded a yes to Kowalski. "Ok than, I well hop to it." Private looked at Rico. "I thought a hover craft would be fun." Rico responded. "uh yup!" Private thought. "What if we crashed?" Rico smiled. "Kaboom!" and he lifted his flippers up into the air at the moment he said kaboom. "Oh, ya. thats not good is it?" Rico just laughed in response.

Seth started his small act for the humans that started to surround the otter enclosure, he was doing some small jumps and spins. they, most of the time would lightly pat his head. "why do you let them pet you all the time?" Marlene slid down the otter slide towards him. "I don't know, I like getting scratched on the head." Marlene still noticed the board/sadness in his eye's. "Well, still I don't get that. Cat's and Dog's are like that too." Seth jumped down from the wall of the habitat and down into the watter next too Marlene. "Eh? I don't think all of them are like that." He looked at Marlene's eye's. "You ok? you look sad." Marlene sighed. "I'm fine, ya, I'm fine." Seth noticed that note of panic in here voice. "Ok than. Well than. nothing to talk about is there?" She giggled. "Your right." Thats when a random peace of popcorn landed between them, Marlene looked at it like it was bad milk. "Whats every one's problem with popcorn?" Marlene smiled. "You don't wont to know." Seth thought. "Well yes I do. I got nothing to do right now." Marlene started to try to remember. "It had something to do with the penguins messing up on hiding seeds from Alice."

Kowalski sat down with the star wars comic book in his hands. "I don't get it." Private looked over at Kowalski. "Don't get what?" Kowalski flipped the page. "This book, it make's no since!" Skipper sighed. "It's fiction Kowalski not real." "How do you know whats going on in a galaxy far far away?" "Kowalski remember it was a long time ago, read the first page." "Oh, now it get it."

* * *

Another one down, next chapter is when they start the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

This is more of a return to FanFiction, You guys may remember me I don't know I left to write some more "Real" Books being as I'm a real book writer. This book that I'm written its vary far from being finished but its going to get published (Already in the talks about it) So this is a return to my favored TV show (Well it was but I don't watch TV that much any more so, ya) Characters are kinda out but I tried my best.

Special thanks to Skull Shovel. Perhaps the only one that I talk to on FanFiction. I don't know if he is still here, but hay, its the thought that counts.

"So where are we going?" Seth looked over at Skipper as they got into the car. "We are going across America, Skipper flapped open a map of "Burger land" a map that is given out to kids at McDonald's with there kids meals. "Uh Skipper that does not look like a map of America, I don't remember a state being in the shape of french fries." Seth pointed out the map. "That's because this is a SPY standardized map, it has all the hidden states in it." Skipper thought he did a good cover up, but from the look on Seth's face, it did not work. "Skipper, this is a map of America." Seth pulled out a map from, well, no-wares. "This is a map of America." Skipper looked back and forth from each map. "How dare you switch the maps on me." Skipper grabbed the map from Seth and walked away, Seth only smiled. "Your welcome." He than made his way back to the otter house. (He liked to think it as that.) "Hey Seth where have you been?" Marlene looked over at him from her bed. She looked like she just got up being as her fur is all messed up. "Oh just out with skipper, Nothing much. You?" "Just drawing." He looked at a drawing of a flower, its detail was grate compared to the other art that was pasted to the walls of the cave. "Its vary nice Marlene." Seth said in a low soft voice. "Thank you Seth, now do you mind making some tea?" Seth made a small laugh. "You drink tea?" He got from his spot and walked into the kitchen. "Yes I do thank you. Only when I'm drawing. Other wise its Coffee!" She made a slight eye twitch, Coffee did the same thing to her like candy does to Private. "OK... What do you want me to pack before we go?" He put the tea pack into some hot water and walked out to hand it to Marlene. "Clams, that's all." He shrugged. "I guess so." Than he sat down next to Marlene to watch her finish drawing her flower.

"Common men! Get the car packed." Skipper smacked Private. "I told you to bring the death device, not the death device! Common! Do I have to do everything?" Private made his way back into the HQ to get the other death device. "Here you are Skipper." "That's better!" Skipper put it next to the dinamite. "Skipper do you think we need all of thous?" Marlene pointed to all the guns/booms. "You never know Marlene, That's what Manfredi and Johnson said. You wanna know what happened to them? BAM!" Skippers eyes widened and he lifted his wings to make a explosion affect. "Fine Skipper, I don't care what you say but they better not explode when we hit something." "Ha who said we where going to hit anything!" About 30 flash backs happened that moment. "Wel-" Marlene started to say but Skippers blank face just looked back at her. "Don't say anything." Skipper got into the passenger seat. "Can anyone else drive?" Seth rouse his hand. "Hehe." A large grin spreed on his face. Every one just looked back at him. They seemed shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

I did mention I returned, I (At the moment) am trying to work on my old fanfictions before I work on new one's, I know you guys seem upset. -tear- But I know you guys can wait for me to finish my old works, (take a look at my user page for more info on my books that need work) thank you for reading this chapter, enjoy the next upcoming ones.

"I need to go pee Skipper." Private was doing as small dance from the back of the car. "We just where at a gas station. Why didn't you go back there?" Private closed his eyes tight. "I didn't halve to go back then, but now I do!" Seth sighed and pulled the car over. "Go Private." Faster than a bullet Private was out of the car and past the over-brush of the woods. "So, Skipper where are we going first?" Seth said, so far Skipper has just told him to drive down the highway. "Boston!" In the back of the car was a loud "Bla" sound coming from Rico. "Boston Skipper?" Marlene even looked upset. "Common guys its going to be fun, there are university's all over Boston just imagine..." Marlene looked over at Kowalski. "Yes I wonder what all the Humans in Biology well do when they dissect you to find out why your doing math on the chalk board." Kowalski slouched back down into his seat, wondering why she would say that. "Don't be mean Marlene. He can do what ever when we get to Boston." "So we are going to Boston than?" Skipper said, "I got stuff to-do there." Seth looked at Skipper and the rest. "Yes we are going to Boston."

Private looked around afraid. "Hello any one here?" The tree shock making Private to turn around, just in time to get whacked by a frog. "look'y here, we got the penguin the boss asked for." he said with a voice that sounded just like Bings. "Rrrebit." said the other, holding out a small computer chip. "Ok-ok, I'm doing it." He walked up to the poor Penguin, putting the chip under his tail. "I doubt they well find it there." He said. "Lets scoot, he is walking up!" Both frogs jumped away as Private started to wake-up. "Ow, I must have bumped my head." He said as he rubbed his forehead with his wing. "I better get back to the others." He rushed out of the woods and back into the car. "-No she has no pan cake mix." Seth said to Skipper. "OK lets go-go-go!" Skipper said flicking his wings in the direction they where heading before. "So where are we going?" Asked Private. "Boston!"

The end... LIEZ! Aha! OK, so the next chapter I want to give out where they are going next, if you want the Penguins to go-to your home town just contact me V.A PM! Or I well not know that you sent me a message! The contents must have the: State name, Town name, something cool in that town and I well add it too the list! Trust me all your towns are now belong to the penguins... o.e


End file.
